Lucky
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Dolph has won the wwe title but he's just not happy with his sudden burst of fame being that he and jack got into a fight and jack doesn't want anything to do with him. Can Vickie get them back together so that Dolph stops moping?


**Because I love this ship to death. I had to try another story with them. My inspiration for this was Lucky by Britney Spears seeing as Dolph loves her which I find adorable. But then again, when is he not being adorable. I don't own Dolph,Jack or anyone that shows up in this story. Everyone is property of themselves and WWE and Lucky well that's Britney's. Enjoy :]**

"So Dolph how did becoming WWE Champion change your life?"

"Where will you go from here?"

"Any one special you want to thank for pushing you this far?"

"Are the girls really swarming at you now?"

"What comes with this new found fame?" Reporters left and right, right and left. Yet another press conference and Dolph was already getting tired. They all asked the same questions and all got the same answers. He just got the WWE Championship two Sunday's ago at the Elimination Chamber and he's been getting interviews and everything ever since. He would have been happier with this win if it also wasn't the day that he and Jack broke up. Those tears he was crying when he won weren't as much happy tears of winning as they were sad tears because he couldn't share this victory with Jack. For the past 2 weeks everyone in the locker rooms commented on how Dolph seemed like the saddest champion ever. No one even noticed they broke up because on TV, Dolph has to suck it up and play his character along with Jack, but behind the scenes they were almost never seen together, not like they used to be. Jack spends most of his time with Drew and Dolph stays with Vickie who has tried to help him feel better but nothing works. All these questions were starting to just make him feel so dismal so without thinking he just got up and walked out of the hall. He didn't want to answer anything. He just wanted to be alone. He went to an area he felt no one would see him and sat down pulling his knees to his chest. He just wanted everything to be over. If he could trade his title for Jack to come back to him, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Dolph...there you are!" Vickie came over to him. She always knew where he was. Even if he was trying to hide., she'd always find him. She often thinks of Dolph as a little brother or someone she can look after and help out in life, hence why she was happy the extreme romantic part of their storyline was over seeing as it was getting awkward to her. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to him and he just shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I just want things to go back how they were." He cried to her. "I miss Jack. I miss everything before I got this title. If I could go back in time and someone told me that if I didn't win that title, that I'd get to keep Jack. I'd do it."

"Oh Dolph, I'm sorry." Vickie put her arm around him and he just cried even harder.

"I don't want this fame or anything. I just want one thing and I can't seem to get it."

"Tell you what , if you go back into the conference...I'll try to get Jack to talk to you."

"I doubt he'd want to."

"Just trust me. I can get anything."

"If you say so."

"I know so." She smiled and helped Dolph up. She gave him a tissue to dry his tears and once he was composed she led him to the door to go back into the conference. "I'll be right in, I have to um...use the bathroom." She told him and he just nodded his head and walked into the room. She went outside and took out her phone. She was going to help Dolph feel better and was determined. She called Jack and was shocked when he didn't answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" She asked praying it's not who she thought it was.

"Drew."

"Fuck...is Jack there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure I guess." Drew sighed. Vickie just cursed herself in her mind for calling now. She was starting to think her plan wouldn't work but she was sure Jack and Drew were only friends she hoped so because if not, it might make her plan hard to put into action but she put all that doubt behind her, no matter the circumstances, she was going to make Dolph happy again.

"Hello?" Jack finally got the phone.

"Jack, it's Vickie."

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Dolph missed you."

"I bet he does..."

"Jack please, he just had a breakdown at the conference over you."

"Who's fault is that? If he cared about me so much then he wouldn't have went out to that club and kissed that guy and brought him back to our hotel room."

"Wait I didn't know all that happened."

"Of course you don't, he won't tell you because you'd leave him and he'd be all alone."

"But it was an accident. He was drunk."

"So what. Just because he's drunk doesn't mean he can just bring random dudes into the hotel room."

"He didn't know what he was doing."

"I know if I wasn't there, I know who he WOULD be doing."

"Jack, please talk to him."

"No. I'm happy being single. I have more time to hang out with the dudes and not worry if I'm getting cheated on."

"Please."

"Bye Vickie."

"Jack."

"Bye." Jack hung up on Vickie and she just punched the door on her way back to the hall. This was going to be harder than she thought. It maybe hard but she wasn't going to give up. Not like that.

**At a diner.**

"Dolph you have to eat." Vickie urged him. They ordered food and it came but Dolph was just staring at it.

"I'm not hungry." He told her lowly.

"Starving won't bring Jack back."

"Nothing will. I'm so stupid. I know I never told you what happened but I kinda cheated on him. I got drunk and I kissed a guy and I brought him back to the hotel room and just everything goes black after that so I don't know what else I probably did but Jack was pissed at me. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Now Jack hates me...there is nothing I can do to get him back." Dolph started to cry again. Vickie just rubbed his hand. She hated seeing him so upset..it really did break her heart. Everyone in the diner turned to stare at them but Vickie glared until everyone went back to minding their own business.

"Dolph, it's going to be okay I promise. How bout we go to Jack's hotel room today...and talk to him face to face."

"That would never work!"

"Never say never Dolph."

"But it won't he'll know we are there and not even open the door."

"Dolph please, we have to try."

"I don't want to."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Then we have to try this."

"Fine." Dolph sniffled and dried his tears. He finally started eating and Vickie smiled to herself feeling that since plan A didn't work she has room for Plan B and that won't fail her...she hoped.

**Outside Jack's hotel room.**

"This is a terrible idea Vickie." Dolph pouted. "We should just leave."

"Dolph don't be a downer it'll be fine." She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Just be calm." Vickie sighed and knocked on the door. Thankfully Jack opened because if Drew did, she'd have some choice words for him seeing as she doesn't like him and she always felt he was trying to keep Dolph and Jack apart.

"Why are you guys here?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Jack I'm sorry! I just. If I could take everything back I would. I can't enjoy my title, or even going to work knowing that you aren't with me and that you hate me." Dolph blurted out. "I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too, but how can I trust you after that?"

"I know. But I won't do it again I promise."

"How can I believe that?"

"No trust me, he won't do it again." Vickie said rubbing Dolph's shoulder. "He's learned his lesson, believe me."

"I don't know... I mean...I have enjoyed hanging out with the guys without having to worry about what Dolph is doing..."

"But you can't possibly say you don't miss having him there to hold and kiss and cuddle with."

"That's true but still..."

"You know you miss him stop being stubborn."

"Fine. Dolph, I'll take you back but please don't ever do that to me again." Jack took Dolph's hands in his and Dolph smiled and that was the first time it was genuine in a long time. "I love you so much Dolph."

"I love you too." Dolph smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "But what about Drew? He's not going to be too happy if I move back into the room."

"He'll just live with it. Because you make me happy and that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Yup." Jack smiled and hugged Dolph tightly.

"Thank you so much Vickie." Dolph went and hugged Vickie and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Anything for you to be happy." She kissed his cheek. "Though now I won't have a roommate."

"Well why doesn't Dolph stay with you and me and Drew will share this room so there are no issues." Jack suggested realizing his best friend isn't too fond of Dolph and he never knew why.

"Sounds good. But I don't wanna take Dolph from you."

"No you helped get us back together and you are a good friend. I'd be happy if he stayed with you for the time being." Jack patted her shoulder. "Plus you'll make sure he stays good for me."

"That I will do." Vickie laughed to herself. "What do you think about that Dolph?"

"That sounds awesome." Dolph smiled and hugged them both. "I love you guys so much. You guys truly make me feel really really lucky."


End file.
